Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Misplaced Human
by PowerRangersFan
Summary: I'm in Mass Effect. You heard me. Except I'm not exactly human. I'm a Quarian. Which excites me. But there's another problem-ish: I'm the only Quarian in existence who can breathe air outside of Rannoch. See the issue? I save Nihlus and make the canon even more screwed. Also, there's a voice in my head. SI. FemShep/OC. Sisterly Tali/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect. I only own my OC's**

I hold my head as I sit up on the cot. "Keelah, what drink did I have last night?" I freeze, realizing what I just said. "Did I just…" I never get to finish my sentence as an explosion shakes the shack I'm in. "What the hell?" I jump off the cot and run to the window, my eyes widening behind my mask as I see where I am. "Eden Prime? How the hell did I get here?" I look down at my four-fingered hands. "And how the hell did I become quarian? With four fingers?" I look back up in time to see a single geth unit approaching the shack. "Well, that's just great." I frown before a glowing, orange omni-tool appeared on my wrist. "Oh, technology." I begin playing with it then a program comes up, saying "Beginning Hack." I look confused. "Hack? Hack of what?" I notice the geth unit stopped moving. "Oh." I begin going through the subroutines and diagnostics like I'd been doing it my whole life. "Whoa" is all I say as I finish making the geth unit loyal and obedient to me yet still independent. The geth unit comes up to me. "Sir, detecting multiple platforms in the area. Suggesting an evacuation is necessary." I look at the geth. "Nah, you think?" I notice a Stinger pistol on the table and pick it up. "Lead the way, Alpha." The name just pops into my head, feeling appropriate for the Geth. Alpha just nods and walks out of the shack, me right behind him. I think to myself. _How did I get here? Last thing I remember, I was in my apartment….._

**Flashback**

I was sitting on my couch, finishing up my calculus homework. "Finally! I'm done. What to do now?" I thought for a moment before deciding. "Mass Effect Marathon." So I set up my Xbox with the first game already installed. I thought about what my Shepard was going to be like. I decided she was going to be Female, Paragade, she wasn't going to deal with bullshit, Spacer, War Hero. I also decided she wasn't going to romance anyone although I secretly added on to her profile that she was into Quarians, as Quarians were my favorite race. I start to play as it starts to rain outside. I thought nothing of it as I got into Eden Prime. It always made me a little sad when Nihlus died. I wished there was some way to save him. I wish I was in the game since I knew what was going to happen. I saw a flash of lightning but again thought nothing of it as I continued Eden Prime. Right as I got to the part where I meet Ashley, the game froze. "Oh, come on!" I yell in frustration. Suddenly, the TV Screen unfroze but a message had popped up. "Would you like to be in the game?" I look confused. "Well, yeah, but…." The TV screen blacked out before turning red and some type of portal opened up, sucking me in. That's the last thing I remember before blacking out.

**End Flashback**

I break my trance when Alpha pokes me in the shoulder. "Sir, it appears we have company" I look over his shoulder and see three people standing on a hill. "Oh, no fucking way."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Dun, Dun, Dun! I know you all know who the three people are but I thought I'd end the chapter this way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect. I only own my OC's**

I see Shepard with Alenko and Jenkins. "Keelah, I didn't think I was this close." I shake my head as Alpha touches my shoulder. "Sir, multiple platforms on route to this location. Suggesting I do a perimeter check." I nod and he walks off, securing the area. I'm about to turn away when I see something that shouldn't be happening. A geth hunter was sneaking up on Shepard and the only thing I had was a stupid pistol. "God..." I hold my hand at the geth, hoping that I'd somehow gained biotics. My arm glows blue and the geth suddenly gets lifted up, gaining Shepard's attention. "Fuck yeah!" I cheer as the geth gets ripped to shreds. That's when Shepard decides to come talk to me.

_Shepard's POV_

Jenkins, Alenko, and I had just landed on Eden Prime. Not even five minutes later, I hear a mechanical whirring behind us and we all turn around, unsheathing our weapons as we go. I'm about to put lead into the geth's systems when it suddenly glows blue and lifts up into the air, giving us a better shot. I turn to Alenko. "Kaidan?" He shrugs and I kill off the geth, thinking about who could've done this when I see a quarian up on a nearby hill, cheering as his arm turned to normal from using his biotics. "A quarian biotic? We need to talk to him" I say as we all walk up towards him. As we reach him, I see his eyes widen behind his match. "Thanks for the help, kid." I compliment him as we reach him. "T-Thanks, Shepard." he replies. I frown. "How do you know my name?" I could hear him swearing a bit underneath his breath before he replied "Y'know, the vids. Documentary about how you held off those Batarians during the Skyllian Blitz." I look at him suspiciously before nodding. Kaidan steps forward and speaks before I can. "How do you have biotics?" I raise an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. "Exposed to element zero while I was a fetus. One of the lucky ones, I guess." He shrugged his shoulders. I pull Kaidan back to talk with him. "We need him on our team..." I hear Jenkins shout before I can say more and I saw the reason why. I start to unsheathe my assault rifle but the quarian waves us down. "This is Alpha. I managed to hack him so he's completely obediant and loyal to me." I see Jenkins and Kaidan look uneasily at the geth. "Speaking of names, what's yours?"

_My POV_

__"Speaking of names, what's yours?" I freeze as I turn around, thinking fast. "My name is...Ace'Keegar Nar Rayya. You can call me Ace." Shepard nods. "We could use someone like you on our team. What do ya say?" I think quickly. "I'd be honored, Shepard. But there's some stuff I gotta check up on first. I'll meet you at the spaceport." She nods and motions for Jenkins and Alenko to follow her. "Good luck, Ace. Be careful" I see her eyes soften before turning back around and heading on their way. "Alright, Alpha. Plan the route where we won't have to deal with the most geth." He nods and starts walking. I follow him, holding my gun ready. I start to walk ahead of him, hearing the screams of humans as they either die or be turned into husks. I'm so distracted in my thoughts I don't see a brick wall coming at me. I hit the ground, hearing something crack. "Oh, no..."

**A/N: What do you think cracked? Anyways, keep up with the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect. I only own my OC's**

I stare in horror as my facemask completely breaks off. "Keelah, I am going to die." I notice Alpha shooting at the Krogan. Wait, Krogan? On Eden Prime? I take a tentative breath and it feels good, like the breeze in your face on a hot summer day. "Ok, obviously not getting delirious." I stand back up and reach for my pistol. "Come get some, you overgrown lizard." I shoot at him, his face plate protecting him. I charge at him, not really planning ahead, while my biotics cover my fist. "You bosh'tet!" I punch into the crack of his face plate and release my biotics directly into his head, killing him instantly. I stand there, breathing heavily, until Alpha comes up to me. "Sir, two turians detected ahead of us" I look at him. "That must be Nihlus and Saren. Shit." With the remaining strength I had, I rip off the remainder of my facemask and my hood falls down. "I think I need new armor. Remind me of that later, Alpha." He whirs and clicks. "Noted, sir." I chuckle as we come into sight of the spaceport. I see two familiar turians talking.

_Nihlus' POV_

I had just gunned my way through some Geth forces when I see Saren walking around. "Saren? What are you doing here?" I ask in surprise. Saren seems to freeze for a moment before turning around. "The Council thought you might need some help on this one." I relax and shoulder my assault rifle. "Intel dropped the ball. I mean, they never told us about the geth being here." I walk past him, as I pass, I swear I saw a smirk on Saren's bare face. "We'll need all the help we can get. Shepard and his team will be here soon…" I don't hear the cocking of a gun as Saren says "I think I can handle this alone"

_My POV_

I see Saren about to shoot Nihlus but felt too tired to do anything. "Damn….why won't I move?" I try to get my arms to move to throw a Singularity or something but my arms just won't move. So I decide my only way is to use my voice. "Nihlus! Watch out!" I scream at him as my legs stumbled over themselves as I roll down the hill. I see Nihlus turn and disarm Saren. _Well, I saved him. _I thought as I land on my stomach before hearing a familiar whirring and clicking before realizing it's coming from the opposite direction from Alpha. _Fuck, I forgot about the Geth. _ I hear shooting and an inhuman scream. I close my eyes as I hear footsteps behind me. I gather my energy into a biotic fist and flip over onto my back to see Shepard standing above me. She's looking at me weirdly. "Um, who are you?" she queried and I tried to hold back a snort. "That's how you save one of your new crew members, Shepard?" She frowns before realizing it. "Ace? How are you surviving without a helmet?" I smile weakly. "I have no freaking idea." She chuckles and I hear some voices yell for her which is the last thing I remember before blacking out.

_I look around at the surroundings "Why does this look so familiar?"_

_"Because, Ace, this is your house." A voice said behind me. I turn around to see a familiar sight. "Oh, no way. What do you want?" I ask the human standing at my doorway. "What I want is none of your concern. What matters now is you." He said flatly._

_I laugh. "And the great Commander Blade Shepard, the Renegade sonuvabitch who killed anything and everything in his sights, the hero of Torfan and former street criminal on Earth, can tell me what exactly? I created you. I know you inside and out. What are you going to do, merge with me?"_

_Blade laughs while sneering. "No, I'm just here to make sure you know what you're messing with. You just messed up the fucking canon, ya know that? Instead of Saren killing Nihlus, Nihlus killed Saren but in the process, Nihlus got captured by the Geth and is being indoctrinated as we speak."_

_I stop laughing. "What the hell? Are you being serious?" He nods. I start pacing the room. "Oh, shit, oh, shit." I hear the crash of a chair and look up to see Blade standing there. "Now calm down. As long as you don't mess with anything else, we should be fine." He looks at his watch. "Well, I should be waking up soon on the Normandy. You might as well wake up earlier." He smirks. "Oh, and good luck with the present." _

_I start to ask him what present but he disappears along with the house. I see a door of light and decide to go through it._

I blink my eyes a couple of times and look over to see Shepard lying still on a bed. I sit up quickly. "Where the hell am I?" I manage to croak out. I see Chakwas coming over to me. "Ah, you're awake. Good." I shake my head. "Where am I?" Chakwas chuckles and helps me up off the cot. "You, my good quarian, are in the med bay on the _SSV Normandy." _ I nod and hold my head. _Ask her how Shepard's doing. _a voice said in my head. I recognized that voice. I frown, forgetting that my mask was broken and Chakwas could see my face. "What's wrong? You seem to be distressed." I shake my head. "Nothing's wrong. How's Shepard?" The doctor shoots a concerned look over to Shepard. "Something happened with the beacon. Abnormal eye movements, rapid beta waves. Signs of dreaming." I look concerned. "What I'm more concerned about is how you are surviving without a facemask?" I freeze, thinking quickly. "Um, I don't know." "_That was a shit answer". _the same voice said in my head. _No one asked you. _I replied mentally. The doctor shrugs before turning back to Shepard. I take that as my cue to leave and walk out of the med bay, feeling slightly less confident than before.


End file.
